Think of You
by music04goddess
Summary: Songfic based on "Think of You" by Chris Young and Cassadee Pope. Edward and Bella had a breakup that affected not only them, but all of their friends as well. Nothing is the same without the two of them together. Can anything fix the relationship these two had?


**I do not own Twilight.**

 **This is a songfic based on "Think of You" by Chris Young and Cassadee Pope. This chapter will be in Edward's point of view, and the next will be in Bella's. Both chapters take place at the same time, so there might be some overlap between them. It will just between present and past, so the past will be in italics. If you haven't heard the song, please go check it out! It's fairly new, but I love it! Enjoy!**

 **Edward POV**

I walked into the bar that Emmett told me to meet them at. I didn't want to come tonight, but I knew that it was time for me to get back into the things I used to with all of my friends. Most of them at least; it's just going to be the guys tonight. But after this week of work, all I wanted to do was go home. I made my way through the crowds of people and found everything gathered around a big table, already drinking.

"Eddie! You've been missed dude!"

I scowled at the nickname and took a seat beside Jasper, "Yeah, yeah, I'm here." I waved over the waitress and ordered the beer that I always ordered when we came to this bar. This is our usual Friday night bar, but nothing quite feels the same anymore. Not since everything happened with her.

I look around to my friends, laughing and having a good time. I used to be right there with them. I used to love these Friday nights because it's the only time that everyone is able to get together. Now, it just seems like a stinging reminder that Bella isn't there by my side, and everyone else seems to notice that, too. Bella wasn't just my girl, she was everyone's friend, and her absence tonight is a strong one.

ToY

 _Bella laughed as she stood up to wave over the waitress. We had been telling stories from our day, but Bella's definitely won the cake. Her assistant, Mike, had asked her out tonight, not realizing that she was already dating me. I was there every other day to take her to lunch and the boy was terrified of me. When she told him, his face went white and he left for the rest of the day. Poor guy._

 _"Better watch out, Eddie! Little Mikey might be taking your girl," Emmett yelled across the bar._

 _Bella pretended to gag, "Oh, please, Em! Why take a_ little _Mikey when I have a_ big _Eddie right here?"_

 _"TMI, Bells!"_

 _Bella laughed and pecked my cheek before she went over to apologize to Emmett. I was convinced their relationship was more love/hate than anything, though they claimed to have no hate there._

 _Bella and I had started the tradition of these Friday nights at this bar, and since then everyone came. Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Jacob and Nessie, and a few other couples that one of us knew from work. We had become a strong group, but Fridays were the only days we could all hang out. I watched Bella poking fun at Emmett with Rose and knew that this was what people meant by "perfect life."_

ToY

I came out of my inner thoughts when Jasper nudged my shoulder. "How are you doing, Edward?"

I sighed and nodded, "I'm alright. Really."

Jasper looked at me for a few more seconds before turning back to everyone else. I knew that he was really trying to ask what really happened with Bella, but I'm just not ready to go into it. I know that they all miss her, but they can hear it from someone else. I can't talk about what happened without falling apart.

Nobody really talked directly to me after that. I don't think anyone really knew what to say. I joined in the conversation sometimes, but I think everyone noticed that I wasn't really there. I looked out to the dance floor and saw a couple there dancing, reminding myself of dancing with Bella in this same bar.

ToY

 _I laughed as I twirled Bella around on the dance floor. She always claimed to hate dancing, but I loved to see her eyes light up when I spun her around. Her long, brown hair flew away from her as she went around in circles, and I knew that this was the girl I would be spending my life with._

 _I pulled her to me suddenly and held her tight against my chest as we rocked to the beat of the music. Her eyes were sparkling and she smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her full, red lips. Pulling her tight against me, I deepened the kiss while her around wound around the back of my neck._

 _Catcalls from our nearby friends pulled us out of our personal little bubble. Bella laughed and hid her face in my shoulder._

 _"Get a room!" Emmett yelled, making Bella hide her face even more._

 _I laughed at Emmett and held up my middle finger, making sure he saw._

 _Rosalie slapped his shoulder and looked over at me and Bella. "Don't listen to him, Bella! You guys are just two cute. He's jealous because he can't be as great as Edward," Rose said with a wink to Bella._

 _Bella looked up at me and smiled, the blush still gracing her cheeks. Bella tried to step away from me when the song changed to something slower, but I pulled her back. "And where are you going, little miss?"_

 _Bella giggled as she swayed with me, "I was going to go sit down, but apparently that isn't going to happen."_

 _I led Bella in a slow dance, matching the beat of the song. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as she closed her eyes and put her head on my chest. "I love you so much, Isabella. You are my life. You know that, right?"_

 _I felt Bella's nod against my chest and I smiled. This girl was everything that I could have ever dreamed of and more. "I love you too, Edward. And I think everyone knows what I mean to you. You definitely aren't shy about expressing it."_

 _I looked down into my girlfriend's gorgeous brown eyes, "The love I have for you is overwhelming."_

 _Bella blushed and stood on her tiptoes to give me and soft kiss. She pulled back and nodded her head in the direction of our friends, "They just wish that they could be us, you know? We just got lucky, I think. Lucky enough to find each other at the right moment in our lives. They didn't all get it right away like us."_

 _I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. I was very aware of the little ring that was keeping warm in my pocket and I smiled to myself._

ToY

I shook myself from the train of thought and downed the rest of my beer quickly. All of the guys were laughing at some joke Emmett had told, but I couldn't even pretend like I had been listening. I stood up and grabbed my jacket, "I'm sorry, guys. I'm gonna head out. It's been a long day."

They all nodded and told me maybe next Friday would work out, and I nodded along like I was expected to do. Next Friday wouldn't be any better though. Neither would the Friday after that. No Friday would ever work out unless I had my Bella back in my arms. Nothing would ever be okay without her.

I walked out of the bar and made my way down the street. Everything around me was bringing back memories of us, and it was overwhelming me. I wanted to cry and yell and punch something. I wanted to go back in time and change things; I wanted to go back and find a way to keep her. My Bella. I lost myself in thought and just let my legs carry me wherever they wanted to. When I noticed where I ended up, I stopped dead in my tracks. I was in the one place that I hadn't been to since that awful night.

ToY

 _Bella and I were in central park, having a late-night picnic. She loved coming to the park at night, which I decided I would never understand. I had packed us a picnic basket full of some of her favorite things. I had her favorite wine, cheese, and chicken. I found a spot underneath her favorite tree, and set everything up before she got there. I enlisted Alice to help me with this. I saw her car drive up, and my lovely Bella got out and came running towards me when she saw what I had set up._

 _"Oh my word, Edward! I can't believe you did all of this!"_

 _I picked her up when she got to me and spun her in a circle, kissing her lips. "I would do anything for you, my love."_

 _Bella smiled and sat down with me, enjoying the food and wine that I had brought. We talked about our days and laughed over some dumb jokes we had heard. She told me about Alice showing up to kidnap her the second she got home from work, and hadn't even thought about why Alice, who hates parks, would be wanting to come to one after the sun was going down. We stole kisses; we laughed; we ate; we were simply in love._

 _"You, Mr. Cullen, are just absolutely perfect," Bella said after we had finished eating._

 _I smiled and pulled the ring from its box while Bella leaned back, closing her eyes. I placed myself onto one knee and grabbed her hand._

 _Bella's eyes shot open and her other hand flew to her mouth when she saw my posture._

 _"You are the perfect one, my love. Be my Mrs. Cullen? Marry me?"_

 _Bella's jaw dropped as she looked from the ring, back to meet my eyes. She froze and I felt the smile faltering on my face. We stayed like that for awhile longer before I released her hand and sat back down beside her. I moved the ring back to my pocket and felt all emotion leave my body. I was numb._

 _"Edward…I…I didn't mean no."_

 _I looked over and saw a tear trail down Bella's cheek. I reached out and wiped it away with my thumb. "Don't cry. It's okay. I'm sorry. I just misread, I guess." I didn't know what I was feeling, but I knew that this was the worst feeling in the world. After three years with someone, I thought that I knew her answer would be yes. I thought I knew_ her.

 _Bella stood up suddenly and wrapped her arms around herself, "I umm…I should go."_

 _I jumped up and stood in front of her, "I don't understand, Bella. What's going on? Talk to me."_

 _Bella met my eyes and I could see the tears threatening to fall over in her eyes. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I just can't, Edward. I can't."_

 _"Can't what? Marry me? Why the hell not? It's been three years. We have fucking talked about marriage! You were fine with it then. What changed?"_

 _Bella's eyes shot to mine, and I immediately regretted raising my voice. We never had many fights, but I knew that she would lash out once my voice raised. "No, Edward. I can't marry you. We are 24 years old! How am I supposed to know if this is what I want?"_

 _"So you don't want me now? Is that it? Someone better might come along, right, so better keep your options open! Fine, Bella! That's just fucking great!"_

 _"Maybe that is what I want, you asshole! Maybe I'm not sure about us. About you."_

 _I took a step back at Bella's words. She might as well have just cut out my heart and stomped on it at that point. I felt nothing. "Okay, then."_

 _Bella huffed her anger at me, and grabbed her purse to leave. I stood there and watched her run off toward her apartment building. I texted Alice, telling her to make sure Bella made it home safely and that I wasn't going to answer any of her questions tonight._

ToY

I realized there were tears running down my face, and I quickly wiped them away. That was the last day that I even saw her. It's only been 4 months since that night, and nobody really knows what it was that happened. I'd heard from Jasper that Bella refused to talk about it.

I looked away from the park and continued walking down the street. I shoved my hands in my pockets and played with the box in my pocket. I kept it with me every day, afraid of leaving it somewhere else. It was the only comfort I had left, day to day, and a small part of me held on to Bella coming back.

I turned the corner of a coffee shop, thinking that maybe I should stop in just for a cup of coffee before I head home. I passed the window and saw her sitting there alone. I froze, staring in the window. Her back was to me, but I knew that it was my Bella. Her hair was still long, flowing down to her waist. She started pouring creamer into her cup, and I watched as she ended up putting more creamer than there was coffee. It brought a smile to my face; I used to always tease her about that.

I was opening the coffee shop door before I even realized what I was doing. I walked over to her, sitting there, and sat down across from her.

Her eyes lifted to meet mine, and I watched as her whole body froze. "Edward."

 **So…what did you think? The next chapter is going to be in Bella's POV, leading up to this same moment. We can see her side of things. I might just continue everything in that chapter, or there will be a third chapter to tie up loose ends. We'll see! Please review and give me your thoughts!**


End file.
